<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Action by Castillon02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017370">After Action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02'>Castillon02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Retirement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has misgivings about this new chapter in his life, but Moneypenny promises that she and Q will keep turning the pages with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Eve Moneypenny/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 007 Fest 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naked, Bond perched on the edge of their mattress like a gazelle deciding which moment was right to leap away from the lynx’s jaws. The soft light of the bedside lamp half-shadowed his face, but she could tell where he was looking.   </p>
<p>Eve poked him in the ribs with her ‘pointy, bony toes,’ as Q called them. “If you try to skip tomorrow, he’ll kill you and I’ll watch,” she told Bond. </p>
<p>“Oh, is there something special happening tomorrow?” Bond asked wryly. He jerked his gaze away from the closet with his go-bag in it and twisted around to look at her. His eyes flitted up from her toes and followed the curves and planes of her body to her face, admiring, as he always did, how she looked draped across their sheets. “We could do something even more special instead,” Bond purred. </p>
<p>“Or I can shoot you to jog your memory, if you’d like,” Eve said, arching her eyebrows. </p>
<p>Bond groaned and flopped onto her. He buried his face in her belly. “This would be much easier if you had shot me again,” he muttered. “Now I have to live with you and Q still working, while I…” </p>
<p>“While you gracelessly attempt to transition from a job where you track and torment people for information to a job where you track and torment trainees for education,” Eve said, patting his head. “You poor dear,” she cooed. “Living long enough to get benched and having lovers who care enough about you to celebrate it. Why, even now, Q is probably skiving off work to triple-check with the catering that you’ll have the right kind of scrambled eggs at brunch tomorrow. How <em>dreadful</em>.” </p>
<p>Bond glared balefully up at her. </p>
<p>“I’m quite looking forward to having a house husband after you give it up,” Eve continued mercilessly. “Perhaps with fewer missions involved, there will be more time for things like nice dinners, foot massages…” </p>
<p>That got Bond’s mouth twitching, at least, and he scooted back down the bed and pulled her feet into his lap. “More time to spoil my favorite currency and letter, you mean,” he said, rubbing his thumbs into her usual sore spots.  </p>
<p>Eve smiled. “Now you’ve got it,” she said. </p>
<p>“You realize,” Bond said in his most casual tone, “that that means you’ll need to be around to be spoiled.”  </p>
<p>Ah, so that was the little fear that had crept into his double-oh heart. Luckily, she and Q had already discussed a few strategies for mitigating their workaholic natures, and they loved Bond, so she was sure they would think of a few more. </p>
<p>“We won’t leave you behind, James,” Eve said. “We haven’t before, and we wouldn’t break our streak on your last mission.” </p>
<p>Bond leaned over and kissed her ankle. “I suppose I’ll have to show up tomorrow, then,” he said. “Since that’s where you two will be.” And he wouldn’t leave them behind either. </p>
<p>Good, Eve thought. He had gone through blood, through broken bones, through bullet wounds to stay with them, and now he would make it through retirement, too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was challenged by another double-oh to use the phrase “I can shoot you to jog your memory, if you like,” and this is what happened. These three are my favorite team! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>